An Unfateful Love
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A love that was doomed from the very start.  The story of Melinda Warren and the path that led her to Matthew Tate and ultimately to her death.
1. Chapter 1

She pushed the shutters to the small house open and took in the fresh autumn air. It was her favorite time of year. It was probably her favorite because her birthday was drawing near. There was something about being born on All Hallow's Eve, the most powerful magical day of the year. She always felt so connected to her powers then. Her eyes scanned the goings on outside her window; children chasing each other around the town square. It wasn't all that different from Virginia.

"Melinda, child what are you doing?" Eva called. Melinda ducked back inside and turned to face the woman she'd come to call her aunt.

"Just enjoying the fresh air," Melinda replied. She was a beautiful young woman of eighteen. Her soft blond hair hung gently to her shoulders.

Eva had recently arrived with her mother, Charlotte, from Virginia. They had decided to spend a few months in Salem with Melinda. Charlotte was presently sitting at the table, tending to some mending she'd brought with her.

"Did you sleep well?" Melinda asked, joining her mother.

"The bed was nice," Charlotte answered just as she dropped her needle. Melinda smirked and with a delicate movement of her wrist the needle was in her hand.

"Thank you," her mother said, flashing her daughter a smile. Eva had moved to the small bookshelf by the stove. She had pulled out the Book of Shadows. It had grown quite a bit in the past few years.

"It's gotten so big," Eva breathed, looking pleased.

"Well I don't want to leave future generations with nothing to learn from me," Melinda explained.

"Is there something you wish to tell us?" Charlotte asked, looking at her daughter with hope in her gaze. Melinda gave a small laugh at her mother's question. She'd been expecting it for some time now. It was not because of her premonition power either. She knew she was a young woman and should be finding a suitor.

"No, mother. There is nothing that I wish to tell you that you do not already know," Melinda answered with a smile. Charlotte looked disappointed and Melinda joined her once more at the table.

"Don't worry. I will find someone," she whispered, squeezing her mother's hand.

"I just worry for you Melinda. These are dangerous times to be a witch. You must be careful who you trust," Charlotte reminded her.

"I know all of this. Trust me, I have shared my gifts with no one. To the people of Salem I am a young woman living on my own," Melinda tried allay her mother's worries.

"They may condemn you for such truths," Eva murmured.

"Surely you do not believe these people capable of such horrid thoughts," Melinda gasped.

"People are talking. Not just in Massachusetts. Word has gotten back to Virginia," Eva continued.

"I use my gifts on no one. I keep to myself. Why would they wish to condemn me as a witch?" Melinda argued.

"People fear what they do not know. I beg you, child. Just be careful," Eva answered.

Out on the street a young man with dark brown hair was standing beneath a small overhang. He had seen the Melinda open the windows and had been trying to catch their conversation but was unsuccessful. He had been watching her since she'd arrived in Salem. He suspected she was a witch but he had to be certain before he tried to steal her powers. He needed to gain her trust.

"Matthew," a voice called out, making the man turn around.

"What do you want?" he asked the elderly woman who had joined him.

"You have been here a long time," she commented.

"Leave me," he ordered.

"Trying to find a way to court the girl are you?" she sneered. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper under control. It wouldn't do to have a dead body to his name.

"Perhaps," Matthew replied coolly.

"She has no father to speak of," the woman murmured. Matthew smirked at her statement. It would be easier to gain her trust.

"A father to let his only daughter live alone is certainly cause for inquiry," Matthew breathed as he started towards the small house.

Back inside Melinda was preparing a mid day meal for her guests. Just as she reached for some cheese she was pulled into a premonition.

She saw a man lying in the street. He appeared to be wounded. She saw several men walking away from him, looking smug.

As quickly as the premonition had come it was gone. She composed herself before turning to face Eva and her mother. They had watch her powers grow long enough to know when she'd had a vision.

"What did you see?" Charlotte asked.

"A young man was lying wounded in the road. A group of men just left him there," Melinda answered. It was a very vague premonition even for her. She was used to them being more detailed.

"Could you see where the man lay? Was it in town here?" Eva probed.

"I could not tell. It was too fast," Melinda replied, sounding disappointed that she could not discern more information from the small snippet she had been given.

"Let us eat before we go off chasing visions," Charlotte said sternly. Melinda said nothing as she placed the food on the table and the three woman sat together to eat. Eva was still looking through the Book of Shadows as they finished their meal.

"Would you like to add anything?" Melinda asked as she began to scrape the remaining food off the plates.

"Oh no. You have done wonderfully," Eva answered with a small shake of her head.

Melinda stopped what she was doing to gaze down at her slender form. How she longed to feel the life of a child kick within her. She ached to pass her gift on to a daughter of her own. By no other explanation but a mother's intuition, Charlotte placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"In time," she whispered.

"I know," Melinda muttered.

Charlotte took the rest of the dishware and began helping her daughter. Eva watched them, failing to hide a smile. They always amazed her at how well they could work as one. When finally all of the cleaning up from the meal had been achieved and the Book was back on the shelf, protectively out of sight, the three women donned shawls and headed outside.

Matthew saw the door open and stepped back a few paces. He looked over his shoulder but the elderly woman had disappeared. He didn't want to catch Melinda and scare her. Melinda looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of Matthew. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Charlotte hissed in her daughter's ear. It wasn't seemly for a woman to just stop and gawk in the middle of the street.

"That man. He's the one from my vision," Melinda answered, inclining her head in Matthew's direction. Charlotte chanced a look in that direction and saw Matthew standing there.

"Are you certain? He seems unharmed," her mother replied.

"I'm quite certain he is the one," Melinda retorted, beginning to walk in his direction.

Matthew's gaze was fixed on the young woman approaching him. Why did she appear so interested in him? He had not spoken to her. And yet here she was coming towards him, a look of concern in her eyes. When she finally reached him, she could not help but smile shyly at him. Up close he was quite handsome.

"Good day," Matthew greeted, inclining his head politely.

"Good day sir," she answered, giving a little curtsy.

"Do forgive my boldness but have we met before?" she asked. She couldn't very well tell him she had seen him lying wounded.

"I do not believe we have met previously," he answered. What was she getting at?

"My name is Matthew," he added, taking her hand in his and giving it a soft kiss. She blushed a fair amount. She could feel her mother's eyes on her.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Matthew," she said, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"My name is Melinda," she introduced herself.

"And does my fair lady have someone to accompany her to town?" he asked. She blushed again.

"I travel with my mother and my aunt. They have come from Virginia," she explained, leading him towards Eva and Charlotte.

"Certainly you would not protest my accompanying you and your family. After all it is best for a woman to be in the presence of a man," he stated.

"It would be very fine if you were to accompany us," Melinda agreed. She caught her mother's glance and merely gave a wink. She would be able to keep an eye on him if he was with them. It would be easier to keep him safe from whoever wished him harm. Little did she know that he was thinking much the same thing. He had to make sure she was present when he was attacked. It would be the only way to gain her magic.


	2. Chapter 2

The quartet moved through the streets of Salem as inconspicuously as they could. They had no real destination in mind but the air was cool and pleasant. Matthew walked behind Melinda a few paces, keeping his hand on her arm gently. Charlotte and Eva shared several nervous glances at their male companion as they stopped at various little vendors set up along the roads.

"So have you lived in Salem long?" Matthew inquired.

"No. About a year or so. I thought I'd see what the north had to offer," Melinda answered honestly. Matthew just nodded as they continued on their way.

"Look at the sky," Eva murmured to Charlotte. Charlotte looked upwards and noted the gathering clouds and their gray tint. It looked like it would be a particularly bad storm. The two women shared a nervous glanced before Charlotte placed a hand on her daughter's arm to draw her attention away from Matthew. Melinda fell into step with her mother.

"What is troubling you, mother?" she asked.

"The skies are growing darker. Rain is upon us. We should return home soon," Charlotte said. Melinda sensed the hidden message in her mother's words. Sudden gathering of rain was never a good omen. It meant evil was on the horizon.

"It does look the storm will break soon," Melinda agreed, her voice loud enough to reach Matthew's ears. He stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Is that a storm gathering? Perhaps I should escort you home," he suggested. Melinda couldn't help but blush and little at his offer.

"That would be acceptable," she said and they turned around and headed back to her house. As they moved through the remaining crowd of people, Eva continued to glance towards the sky. The clouds were growing ever darker as they traveled and she pulled her shawl tighter around her. When they finally arrived back at Melinda's house, she turned to face Matthew again.

"Would you like to join us for supper? I know the company of three women must not be very interesting for you but the food is warm and the house is dry," she said. Her question made him laugh.

"I have never met a young woman so bold as you Melinda," he commented. He couldn't help but feel his heart beat a little faster as he looked into her eyes.

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" she questioned with a small smile.

"You may…and I would be honored to dine with you and your family," he answered. She felt relieved that she could keep him closer for a longer length of time. With that the foursome entered the small house and the women discarded their shawls.

"Mother could you put some tea on the fire?" Melinda asked, starting to gather some fresh vegetables.

Matthew sat at the kitchen table and looked around the small room. His eye fell immediately upon the thickly bound book on the shelf near the stove. While the three women are busy tending to their various chores he snuck towards the shelf. He was about to place his hand on the binding when he got a small shock from it and Melinda spun around.

"I was just admiring your collection. It is rare to find women who read in Salem," he said calmly. So that was the book he had heard about.

"Thank you," Melinda murmured.

"Tell me, what is this book here?" he asked, pointing to the thick tome.

"Just a book of family recipes," she lied with ease. She'd had to protect her heritage from many people in her lifetime and she figured this man was no different.

"Interesting," Matthew murmured. He couldn't tell by her facial features whether she was really telling the truth or not. The lie was so practiced she was able to make it believable even with the expression of her eyes.

They fell into silence as Melinda continued to prepare dinner. The skies continued to darken but no rain fell from the puffed up clouds. Matthew stood watching through the open window. Melinda was taking the pot of tea from her mother.

"He' is quite handsome," Charlotte whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Mother! Don't say such things so loudly," Melinda chided but she couldn't deny the truth of her mother's statement.

"Oh he doesn't seem to notice," Charlotte assured her daughter. Melinda gave a small laugh as she placed the pot on the table. She checked the rest of the spread; cheese, smoked meat and rice pudding. Satisfied that all was ready, she closed the gap between herself and Matthew, laying a hand on his arm. Her turned, startled, to face her.

"I did not mean to startle you. But supper is served," she said, sounding apologetic. Matthew nodded and they joined Eva and Charlotte at the table. Everyone was quiet as they ate the meal together. Melinda was not used to having a man in her presence when eating and felt a bit awkward. She was used to her mother and aunt. They usually spoke with ease about the craft.

"Thank you for a lovely meal, Melinda," Matthew said softly in her ear.

"You are most welcome. Perhaps you would like to come again tomorrow?" she answered. Eva raised her brow in Melinda's direction and shook her head. She was taking her mother's urgings to find a suitor much too literally.

"I would like that," Matthew agreed as Melinda led him to the door. Just as she opened the door the skies opened up and rain poured down viciously.

"Perhaps you should wait for the storm to pass," Melinda suggested.

"It is just rain. I will be fine," he whispered, squeezing her hand as he stepped over the threshold and started to walk down the street.

Melinda watched him go and sighed as she reached to close the window. With another glance towards the doorway, she began to gather plates and utensils. As she picked up Matthew knife she was pulled into another premonition.

She saw Matthew walking in the rain away from her house. She saw three men appear from behind a nearby wall. Matthew didn't seem to notice them at first. Just as he reached the corner the trio ambushed him and knocked him to the ground a bright ball of fire soaring towards Matthew's chest.

Melinda felt a hand shaking her by the shoulder. She looked up to see the worried gaze of her mother.

"What was it?" she asked, ushering her daughter into a chair.

"It was Matthew. My vision from this morning has become clearer to me. I must save him," she said, catching her breath.

"You will surely catch your death in that storm," Eva said, trying her best to deter the young woman from going out.

"But he is my innocent, Eva. I must protect him," Melinda rebutted, standing and donning a shawl.

"Here, take another just to be sure," Charlotte said, draping a second shawl over her daughter's shoulders.

"Be safe," she breathed, giving her daughter a hug as she ran out the door. She slid on the slick stones of the street but managed to steady herself before she fell. She looked around, trying to figure out which direction Matthew went. It was then that she spotted him moving away from her. She gasped as she realized he was nearing the corner where his assailant lay in wait. She began to run as quickly as she could but she did not reach him in time.

"Matthew!" she cried out as he was knocked to the ground.

One of the assailants looked up and spotted her. He formed an energy ball and sent it hurtling towards her. She stopped it with ease and sent it straight back at him. It connected with his chest, vanquishing him on the spot. The other two started to back away and soon disappeared with a shimmer. She sprinted the remaining distance and fell to her knees beside Matthew. The wound that had been inflicted was not as large as it had been in her premonition.

"Oh Matthew," she gasped, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes.

His breathing was labored and she bit her lip. She needed to save him somehow. With a sigh and when his eyes were fluttering closed she gently flicked her hands at his body, freezing him. Throwing one of the shawls over his chest she got up and ran home. What she didn't know was that Matthew was smiling. He'd been able to copy her freezing power. She burst in the front door and had to clutch the window sill to keep from falling over.

"What happened child?" Eva demanded, seeing the girl's frightened look.

"I need your help. We must bring him back here and tend to him," she said in one ragged breath.

"You should sit and warm up first," Charlotte suggested but Melinda shook her head.

"He will catch his death in this rain, most certainly faster with that wound," she answered. That seemed to spur Charlotte and Eva into action. They grabbed shawls and followed Melinda to where Matthew lay.

"Gently," Melinda instructed as the three women hoisted Matthew between them and slowly began the trek back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The three women had finally managed to lay Matthew down on Melinda's bed. She stood just looking at him, not a muscle moving. She'd forgotten that she'd frozen him and flicked her hand at him and watched as his chest heaved up and down slightly. His eyes opened and he tried to sit up. Immediately he felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing him back towards the bed.

"Lay still," she ordered in a soft voice.

"How did I get here?" he asked. He never realized how painful a fireball was until now. Luckily he had already copied a protection power from a witch in Pennsylvania.

"Just rest," Melinda continued.

"You were attacked," she added as if to answer his question.

"Attacked?" he coughed out. She nodded and placed a cool cloth over his forehead and eyes. Matthew closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Melinda turned to look at her mother and aunt.

"We need to clean the wound," she murmured. She gently tore his shirt, exposing the wound. She grimaced at how painful it looked. Charlotte began boiling a pot of water to clean out the wound while Eva handed Melinda a clean rag to try and stop the blood flow. She knelt by the bed and pressed down as hard as she could. She felt Matthew spasm beneath her as she applied pressure.

"Mother, how soon will the water be ready?" she asked over her shoulder.

"It takes some time," Charlotte answered. Melinda sighed and stood up. As quickly as she could she crossed the room and stared at the pot of water. She tapped her chin for a minute. She squinted her eyes at the water and it began to jump and bubble wildly over the fire.

"Be careful," Charlotte hissed as Melinda dipped a rag in the boiling water.

"He's not watching," Melinda muttered, moving back to join Matthew. She placed the hot rag to the wound and he cried out.

"Shh. I just have to clean it out," she said soothingly. Matthew opened his mouth to try and speak but she shushed him some more.

"Mother, do you have a needle and thread?" Melinda called. Charlotte looked around and spotted her mending. She grabbed the needle and some extra thread and joined Melinda.

"I don't know f you can stitch it together," she breathed. The wound was wider than it was long.

"I'm going to try," she snapped at her mother, yanking the needle and thread from her mother's hand.

"I need you to press the hot cloth to the wound while I sterilize the needle.

Charlotte continued to press the rag to his chest while Melinda stuck the needle in the flames for a few minutes.

"What would you like me to do?" Eva questioned anxiously. She'd watched Charlotte and Melinda work and was feeling left out. Melinda thought for a minute as she threaded the needle.

"Hold him down if he starts to resist," the young woman instructed. Eva started to place a hand on Matthew's arm but stopped.

"Could you not just freeze him?" she mouthed and Melinda shook her head.

"I need the muscles to work with me," Melinda stated simply as she lined up the needle and the edge of the wound. As gently as she could she pushed it through the torn skin.

"Ahh!" Matthew bellowed, trying to rebel against the pain. Charlotte had to place a hand on his other arm to keep him still. He couldn't tell which hurt more, the wound itself or the fact that she was trying to sew his chest shut. He longed for her to try and use one of her other powers against him. He'd be able to get rid of her sooner.

"Please try and relax. I know it hurts but it will be faster if you do not fight me," she said softly as she pulled the skin together.

The process proved to be long and painstaking. Melinda had to stop several times to give Matthew some water and to relieve some of the pain. Presently Melinda was preparing to do the last couple of stitches.

"I am almost done," she assured Matthew as she picked up the needle. His eyes followed her hands as they moved over the last bits of open skin. Once the stitches were in place she gathered some more clean clothes to bandage his chest properly to keep out infection. Eva had gone to brew some herbal tea to help him sleep and had now brought it over. Together they helped Matthew sit up enough to drink the hot liquid.

"It will help you sleep," Eva informed him. He nodded and almost instantly his lids began to droop and he slumped back against the pillows. Melinda pulled the blankets up to cover his chest and the three women moved to the table.

"He is lucky to have survived," Charlotte mused.

"What was it that attacked him?" Eva aksed.

"Demons. I managed to vanquish one of them. The other ran from me," Melinda recounted.

"I hope he is alright. The wound was not as big as it had been in my visions," she admitted.

"You did very fine work in tending to him. I have no doubts or worries that he will not recover," Eva commented with a smile.

"He is quite handsome isn't he?" Melinda asked again as she looked at his sleeping form.

"Yes, very. Now why don't you go change into some dry clothes or you'll catch your death from the dampness," Charlotte suggested. Melinda gave her mother a look that said 'I am not a child anymore' but obeyed.

"You shouldn't have planted the idea of a suitor in her head," Eva scolded.

"Is it so wrong for me to want my daughter to be happy and give me a granddaughter?" Charlotte retorted.

"You know she is very special. She cannot share her gifts with anyone. And no doubt her child will have powers too," Eva countered.

"Speaking about me are you?" Melinda laughed softly.

"We just worry about you and your destiny," Eva replied.

"I am to bear a magical line so powerful it shall produce witches more powerful than any has ever seen," Melinda quoted the prophecy she had come to know by heart in the last few years.

"Yes. You will pass on great blessings to your line," Charlotte agreed.

"And while you require a man to bring about that line you must be careful whom you confide in," Eva reminded her.

"I know these warnings. You have recited them to many times, Eva. I will not forget them," Melinda promised.

With that the three women retired for the night. They gathered some blankets and a pillow and Melinda slept on the floor beside Matthew in case he woke in the night.

Several days had passed by and Matthew had regained his strength. He promised he would return by the end of the week for Melinda to examine the stitches and see if they required removal.

"Thank you again for such kind hospitality and lodgings these last few days," Matthew said in Melinda's ear as they parted ways outside her door.

"It was my great pleasure, Matthew. Now no heavy work until you are fully recovered,' She chided. He nodded and headed towards the center of town. She was just about to turn and go back inside when a young man came running towards her.

"Miss. Do you house a Charlotte Warren in your house?" he asked, out of breath.

"Why yes I do. She is my mother," Melinda answered, ushering the boy inside. She offered him a seat but he declined her offer.

"I come to deliver this letter to her," he said, having caught his breath now.

"Mother! This boy has a letter for you," Melinda called out. Charlotte came in from the back door where she and Eva had been doing some washing.

"What news do you bring young man?" Charlotte asked, taking the letter as he began to unfold it. She scanned its contents quickly and passed it to Eva. Her face paled as she turned away from the rest of the company.

"Here is some money for your troubles. Get yourself a good meal before you return," Charlotte said, handing the boy some coins. He nodded his thanks and left the small house.

"Mother what is wrong/" Melinda demanded, seeing Charlotte's worried face.

"We must leave at once and return to Virginia," Charlotte answered. Eva had come in with the laundry and began folding it hastily.

"Why? What has happened?" Melinda begged.

"It is approaching All Hallow's Eve as you know. Our coven worries that we will be in danger away on this day," Eva answered, not looking up from the dresses.

"They fear someone may try to use the day's magic for evil?" Melina questioned and both Charlotte and Eva nodded.

"We beg you to come with us. You will be safer with our coven," Charlotte stated.

"No. I will be fine by myself. Salem is my home now," Melinda replied with a shake of her head.

"And besides, I must be here to care for Matthew," she added. She knew it wasn't the best of reasons but it still meant something to her. She just hoped her mother and aunt would understand.

"Of course my dear. But please be careful. Remember, reverence is a witch's greatest tool. Blessed be," Charlotte said once Eva had packed their things. With a hug and a kiss for each, Melinda watched them go and held her arms close to her body. She got the feeling something was about go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the week arrived and Melinda woke to knocking on her front door. She grabbed a shawl and answered the door. Standing before was Matthew. She blushed a little at her own appearance but let him in.

"I was not expecting you so early," she told him, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to wake you," he apologized, noting her sleeping gown. Melinda blushed a little more and hurried to dress properly. Matthew took a seat at the kitchen table and looked around the small abode. He knew it would take her several minutes to dress so as quietly as he could he stood up and inched towards the bookshelf. Glancing over his shoulder, he reached his hand out and touched the large leather bound tome.

"Damned book," he hissed as he nursed his shocked fingers. If he could find a way to obtain the book, he could steal Melinda's powers faster. Just as he was about to try again, he heard footsteps approaching and he sat back down as quickly as he could.

"Where are your mother and aunt?" he asked as Melinda joined him at the table.

"They had to return to Virginia," Melinda answered vaguely.

"I trust everything is well?" he probed.

"I'm sure everything is quite well," she said with a nod. Matthew seemed to take her tone to signify that they were done discussing her mother and aunt's sudden departure.

"How has your wound been healing?" she asked, changing the subject to the reason he was there. Matthew closed his eyes for a moment and began to unbutton his shirt. He still bore the cloth dressings that she had originally put on. She stood and went in search of something to cut the bandages with. She finally found a pair of scissors and cut the material away.

"How does it feel?" she asked, giving the stitches the once over. They seemed to have all held nicely and the skin was certainly not going to gap open again.

"It pulls a little," he answered, moving a little closer to her. She smiled at him.

"Let us see if they need to be removed," she breathed and ran a finger along the center of his chest. A couple of the stitches came free at her touch and she pulled them out without much trouble.

"I think they will come easily," she announced and began to start cutting the thread away on the stitches that had come undone. Once all of the loose threads had b een discarded she began on the ones that had been sewn tighter.

"Must you pull so roughly?" Matthew complained.

"I'm sorry but they are not coming as easily as I thought they would," Melinda apologized. Some forty minutes later and after much grunting and grumbling, the stitches had all been cut free. Matthew bore a rough line down the center of his chest. He looked down at it and began to put his shirt back on.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked once he had rebuttoned his shirt and tucked it in. Melinda thought for a moment. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to let people see her in the company of a man. She knew some of the richer families thought she was strange; living by herself with no man.

"I would like that very much," she said and donned her shawl once more. The pair left her small home and wandered the streets of Salem. They saw women out with their small children and men congregated in groups around hitching posts talking. The pair received approving looks and nods from some of the passersby.

"Do their looks offend you?" Matthew asked softly as they stopped walking and sat beneath a large tree.

"No. Do they offend you?" she answered.

"No. I am quite…pleased to be in your presence," he replied.

"You flatter me so, Matthew," she said, blushing. She sighed and looked around them. Not far away was the large meeting house. She knew most of Salem went there every Sunday for meeting. Melinda tended to stay away from the Meeting. She was not really religious and she knew she could not feel at peace with herself is she was among people who feared her gifts.

"What is troubling you?" Matthew interrupted her private thoughts.

"Nothing…I was just enjoying nature," Melinda answered with a shrug.

"You seem troubled. You keep looking at the meeting house," he probed.

"I suppose so," she murmured. She didn't like to stalk about her reasons for not attending meeting.

"I don't think I see you there on Sundays," he commented.

"I don't really feel it is my place to go," she muttered, growing uneasy.

"I agree. It is not a welcoming place," he lied. After all, what business does a warlock have in a place of God? They fell into silence for a while just staring at their surroundings.

"I should get home. I have chores that need tending to," Melinda stated to break the silence.

"Allow me to accompany you?" Matthew offered, extending his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and they headed back through town. Several of the groups of men they had passed earlier were still congregated and gave them looks as Matthew nonchalantly slipped his arm about her waist.

He drew her closer as they passed a young man on horseback so as to get out of his way. Melinda would have been taken by surprise at his gesture but a part of her was hoping he would make contact like this. She knew she should be more careful around him, never knowing when she could be hit by a premonition but she was grateful for his company. They finally reached her front door and he released her from his grip. They stood face-to-face without saying a word.

'Thank you again for your…healing touch," Matthew said, indicating his chest.

"It was nothing, I assure you. I would gladly do it again," she breathed, averting her gaze.

"I shall keep you to your word if I ever need aid again," he laughed. They fell into silence again until finally Melinda looked up and caught Matthew gazing at her.

"Do you wish to ask me something?" she probed, sensing he had more to say. It was Matthew's turn to blush. Why was this witch eliciting such emotions from him?

"I…I would like to see you again, Melinda," he admitted and took her hands in his.

"If you would allow me to," he added hastily.

"I would like that very much," she answered with a firm nod. Matthew's lips spread into a wide grin at her response. He leaned forward and placed a swift kiss on her cheek. She flushed instantly.

"Then I shall come again tomorrow," he promised, kissing her again before walking away. She pushed her door open and slipped inside. She half expected to see her mother waiting for her but she was greeted with an empty house. After spending the morning with Matthew she felt slightly alone. She knew she should finish the washing and hang it out on the line and brew some common place potions but all she could manage to think about for any length of time was Matthew.

"Focus Melinda. He is just a man," she tried to remind herself.

Unfortunately she could not take her mind off of Matthew the rest of the day and found herself up at sunrise waiting for him to arrive. She sat by the window, watching and waiting for him to arrive. When he finally appeared up the road she burst out the door, neglecting her shawl and ran to him before he reached her door.

"Good morning," he greeted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I have been waiting for you," she whispered, pulling him towards the open door of her house.

"You have been waiting?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I am a touch lonely now that my mother and aunt have left," she answered as she shut the door behind him.

"I suppose I never realized how much I longed for another's company," she continued, pacing around the kitchen area. Finally Matthew grabbed her by the hands and forced her to stop moving.

"Do calm yourself," he breathed, pulling her to him. She willingly fell into his embrace. They stood together for a while without saying a word. It was if they didn't need to speak. Matthew held her to him, feeling her heart beating against his and silently hoped she would somehow get a premonition off of him and he could copy that power.

"May I ask you question?" she asked finally, looking up at him.

"Yes. What is it you wish to ask?" he answered.

"Would you stay here with me?" she asked.

"If you wish me to stay today I shall," he replied.

"No…I wish you to stay every day," she answered. She wasn't entirely sure how it had happened but she had fallen in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Several months had passed and Matthew and Melinda had consummated their relationship. She knew it was against the Puritan lifestyle to engage in such acts unless one was married but she didn't much care for the Puritan ways. After all they feared what she was, what they did not know. Presently she was sitting mending some her petticoats when Matthew walked in from the back door.

"Good morning, Matthew," she greeted, setting her mending down. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"How do you feel?" he asked, noting her growing stomach. She looked down and blushed. She still couldn't believe she was going to be a mother, to be blest wit the child she had hoped for. She was carrying the child that would set the rest of the prophecy in motion.

"I am well," she answered after a moment.

"I can have the doctor stop this evening if you like," he said, pacing around She shook her head.

"No. I do not need the doctor," she answered, turning back to her mending. He watched her fingers move and ached to freeze her, to force her use her other powers on him. He hadn't known she would be so guarded with her craft. He was growing impatient and he had not anticipated conceiving a child with the witch.

"I am going for a walk. I will return shortly," he announced, seeing he was not going to get any more conversation out of her now. She merely nodded as she continued her task. Once she heard the door close with a 'clank' she set her mending aside. After taking a deep breath she went in search of a quill, some ink and a piece of paper. Once she'd gathered all the necessary tools, she began scribing a letter to her mother.

_Dearest Mother and Eva,_

_I hope this letter finds you and your coven well. All Hallow's Eve passed peacefully here in Salem. I wish for you to visit again when the weather is more permitting._

_I write to because much has happened since your departure. Many good things have transpired. Mathew now lives with me. He is so doting and affectionate. Worry not, he knows nothing of my powers. But we have a surprise. I am with child. The prophecy is coming true right before our eyes. I am not far along, three months at most. I pray that you may come soon before the child is born._

_Blessed Be,_

_Melinda_

She surveyed the contents of the letter one time over and satisfied that it said all she wanted it to, she let it dry.

"I shall send this in the morning," she told herself as she finished the last of her chores so that Matthew would not grow suspicious when he returned. Out on the edge of the town, Matthew stood beneath a large tree conversing with a hunched figure.

"Why is it taking so long?" Matthew demanded grumpily.

"It is as I feared. The witch has fallen in love with you," the seer sighed.

"Well if this is so, then why does she not use her magic freely in my presence?" Matthew ground out.

"She knows the consequences if she acts this. She has been taught well to keep her gifts hidden. You must continue to gain her trust. Learn how she moves and acts when using her powers," the hunched man answered.

"I grow impatient. I want her powers now!" he howled.

"You cannot forget the added burden you have brought upon yourself," the seer reminded him. Matthew glared at the diminutive man and turned his back. A part of him, however small that part was, wished no harm to the child and that she be healthy. But a larger part wished to take the child and raise her to be evil.

"I know what you plan Matthew. But she will not be so willing to give up her child….even to you," the seer sniggered.

"The child is mine by right and blood. If something was to happen to Melinda then I would have the child," Matthew sneered.

"Do not get your hopes high. She is a smart girl. She will not be easily fooled or slain," the seer said and without another word shimmered out of view. Matthew kicked at the dirt where the seer had stood.

"She will be mine," he hissed and began to trek back to the house.

The rest of the day passed with nothing of great importance or note. The pair shared a quiet meal together and retired to bed early. Matthew laid awake, watching Melinda's chest rise and fall evenly in sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what the seer had about watching her movements and actions. He doubted she used her powers when she slept but he did not want to take any chances.

"Matthew?" Melinda whispered groggily, rolling over to see him awake. He raised a brow to signal he'd heard her.

"Why are you awake at this hour?' she yawned.

"I could not sleep," he answered. She nodded and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly. Shortly she fell back to sleep and he slowly placed his free hand over hers and laid it atop her stomach. He was hoping she would receive a premonition. She did not stir for a long time. He had given up hope for the night and was drifting off to sleep when he felt her hand tense beneath his.

_In her sleep she saw herself covered in sweat, lying in bed. She cried out in pain as she watched the child escape from the womb. She started to cry tears of joy at the arrival of her daughter when she noticed a shadowy figure standing nearby, eying the newborn._

"_No! You cannot have my child," she cried out, holding the infant tightly to her chest._

It disappeared as quickly as it had come. It had been enough to wake her and send her bolt upright in the bed. Matthew smiled to himself for a moment. He'd gained another of her powers. His patience had paid off.

"What troubles you?" he whispered in her ear, smoothing locks of golden hair from her forehead.

"I…" she trailed off. She couldn't tell Matthew she'd had a vision. He would think her crazy. But she could not ignore what she had seen.

"I had a frightful dream. The baby came and a man wanted to take her away…he wanted to harm our baby," she finally answered, burying her head in his shoulder.

He shushed her gently. This was interesting news indeed. Was someone else after the child that he did not know about? If that was so, he was going to have to eliminate them and soon. He could not risk anyone harming the child. It was, after all, his daughter. And if anyone was going to raise her on the path of evil, it would be him.

"It was nothing more than a dream…nothing real," he prompted her. She tried to calm down but could not. She finally threw off the covers and walked towards the door. She didn't even bother with a shawl. As soon as she had stepped outside Matthew bolted from the bed.

"Come back inside, you will catch your death out there," he called. In the back of his mind he hoped she would.

"I just need some air," she assured him. He walked back in and got a heavy shawl and brought it out to her.

"Wrap in this. We do not want to you ill with the baby," he reminded her. She nodded and pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulder.

"I will be just a moment," she said and he once more entered the house. Melinda stood outside for a few more minutes, letting the cool air chill her face and hands. She did not know what the figure was or what it meant but she did not like it. She would amend her letter in the morning. She needed to see her mother and aunt as soon as she could.

The morning dawned and when Melinda woke, Matthew was no where to be seen. She rose and dressed quickly, lighting a fire in the hearth. She nretrieved her letter and hurriedly added a post script impressing upon her relatives the urgency with which they should come. Once it had dried she rolled it up and set out to the post box. She met the boy currier halfway there.

"Morning Miss," he said politely.

"Good day. I have a letter for you to deliver," she said, handing it over.

"To Virginia Miss? That is a long way in the cold," he commented. She was prepared for such a statement. She handed him some fresh bread and some coins.

"Be on your way and keep safe," she called and returned home. She was just finishing her morning meal when the door opened and Matthew walked in followed by the doctor.

"I told you yesterday I do not need the doctor," Melinda protested immediately.

"I just worry for your health…yours and the child," Matthew murmured, taking her hands in his.

"You see...your hands are frozen," he added.

"I am fine. I promise…but if it will settle your fears, I will visit with the doctor," she said and he nodded. Some time later the doctor allowed Matthew to enter the room.

"She and the baby both seem in good health. Perhaps stoke the fire a bit more as the chill is setting in. But I see no need to have serious worry," the doctor said and with that he bid them farewell.

"I told you there was no need to worry," she said with a small smile. What she didn't know was that there was indeed a very strong reason to worry for the health and welfare of her child.


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed before Melinda heard word from her mother. She was not surprised by her mother's response. She was happy that Melinda had found a suitor and that she would be a grandmother in half a year's time. She also wrote that she would do her best to visit in the coming weeks.

"You look happy," Matthew noted after Melinda had finished reading the letter.

"My mother is planning to visit in the coming weeks," she answered. Matthew looked surprised but tried not to show it. He knew Charlotte was only a witch practitioner. She had no real powers to speak of.

"That will be wonderful. You will have womenfolk to gossip with," he said with a smile.

"I will be happy to see her after such a long time apart," she admitted and he merely nodded.

"I must got out for a while. Will you be alright alone?" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"I will be fine. The child does not come for half a year's time, Matthew," she said with a laugh. He forced a smile and headed out. He headed once more for the outer edge of the town. He checked his surroundings to make sure no one was nearby to see him.

"Seer, I summon thee," he whispered and the hunched man appeared with a shimmer.

"You are not growing impatient again are you?" he asked sharply.

"No. I have managed to copy her power of premonition. She had a vision in her sleep a week's time ago. She was guarded…claiming it to be a night fright," Matthew answered. The seer nodded in understanding.

"What was this vision of?" he inquired.

"She bore the child and she claims a shadowy figure tried to take the child from her," Matthew recounted.

"Tell me…is there another seeking this baby?" he demanded. The seer held up a hand to stop Matthew from speaking as he concentrated.

"I see…a woman…old and haggard. She appears to seek the child's power," the seer answered.

"Who is this woman? I must find her and dispose of her before she tries to interfere with my plans," Matthew hissed.

"She will not be easy to eliminate. She works for a higher power," the seer hissed.

"Who…I must know. Seer, tell me," Matthew howled.

"She is a Crone. She is in league with the Source. And he is not to be challenged," the seer answered.

"He shall not lay a hand on the child. She is mine," Matthew reiterated. The seer backed away, startled and unsettled by Matthew's anger.

"You show great attachment to the child," he chanced with a grin.

"I may be evil but that child is a part of me," Matthew spat and began to walk away.

"Matthew," the seer called out. The warlock stopped walking and turned around.

"How do plan to gain her last power?" the seer asked.

"Leave that to me," Matthew remarked and continued on his way.

Two weeks later Melinda received a second letter from her mother stating that she and Eva would be in Salem the coming Monday. Melinda rushed around the house trying to get things prepared when Matthew stopped her.

"Calm yourself, Melinda. You have time to prepare for our guests. They do not arrive until the forthcoming week," he reminded her.

"Forgive me but I am very much excited by this news," she said. He eyed her as a few young girls walked by on their way into town.

'You must not show such emotion even in private. The people here will disapprove of it. They will grow suspicious," he warned her.

"I have heard people talk in town. They find it odd that you do not attend meeting," he added.

"Well you do not attend Meeting either," she quipped back.

"Is it wrong to worry for your safety and protection?" he breathed, lifting her chin with his finger. She closed her eyes and shook her head. He released her chin and set about organizing their meal for the evening time. He thought about how he would gain her last power. He must do it before the week's end. She would be extremely reluctant to even think of her powers in her mother's presence. He had to strike now when she was still vulnerable to using them without thinking.

"Do you wish any help?" she asked, seeing his gaze unfocused. He shook his head to focus on her.

"No," he said shortly.

She sat down on the bed, fretting with the fabric of her dress. She didn't like not being able to help especially with such chores that were befitting a woman. She may be with child but she was not infirm by any means. She stood with purpose and began to gather the vegetables and picked up the chopping knife.

"Why don't you let me," Matthew said.

"I am fine to do it," she retorted, focusing on the blade before her. With expert precision she minced the food and pushed it into the pot. She lit the fire and waited for the water to boil so she could add the rest of the food to make a stew.

Matthew was pacing a few feet away, trying to think of a way to gain her final power. If he had to, he would attack her. Suddenly a thought occurred. He set a chair behind her and watched as she turned around and sent it flying. She gripped the table edge to steady herself and before her eyes the chair froze in midair. Her brow furrowed. She knew she could not have done that. She looked up to see Matthew smiling at her.

"I know what you are," he said smoothly, plucking the chair and setting it down. He ushered into it.

"How…I never…" she began, one hand resting on her stomach, trying to keep calm.

"But you did. The day I was attacked…you froze me. And that night terror…that was no dream. That was a premonition," he said with a sneer. She tried to back away from him but he would not allow it.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"What any warlock wants. You powers. And you're going to give me what I want," he replied.

"Never!" she spat, striking him across the face and managing to get away. She was heading for the door when he grabbed her. Instinctively she went to send him flying but she knew that is what he would want.

"Do it," Matthew hissed.

"Use your power on me," he taunted.

"You shall never get it," she hissed back.

"It is only a matter of time Melinda. Sooner or later I will take it from you. And then they will be useless against me," he whispered, slipping a hand against her stomach.

"But it is not all bad. You see…once I possess all of your powers I will succeed eliminating the threat to my child," he said, rubbing her stomach.

"You make me sick " Melinda spat.

"That figure in your vision. I know who she is…she is a Crone," he told her and pushed her away. She spun around, clutching her stomach.

"A Crone…why would she want my baby?" Melinda gasped.

"Why? She is a powerful child. She is the beginning of a legacy, Melinda. And anyone who has that child holds say over your line," Matthew said simply.

"She will never touch my child. And neither will you," she snarled.

"Melinda, do not overexert yourself. You do not want to upset the baby," he said, sounding as though he truly cared about what happened to her and the baby.

"Stay away," she ordered.

"Don't you see? With your power I can protect you and he child," he coaxed.

"I can protect my child," she answered.

"You cannot leave. You know you will be shunned," he said. She bit her lip. She hated to admit that he was right. But she could not stay with him. She would go live with her mother and Eva.

"And do not think you can live with your mother. I will not allow you to take my child from me," he said, his voice gruff. She sunk to the floor. She knew it would be over if she just let him take her power. She squinted at him and sent him flying backwards.

"Thank you. Now come and rest. Some food will make you feel better," he said and ushered her to the table. They ate in uneasy silence. The rest of the week passed in much the same way, Melinda avoided Matthew as much as she could. On the eve of Sunday she finally confronted him.

"Please…I beg you…do not harm my mother and aunt. They have no powers," she rasped out.

"I know this, Melinda. I shall not harm them. I do not wish you upset you," he said calmly.

Melinda cast her gaze away. She was defenseless to stop him if he went back on his word. Thankfully he kept his word. The entire time Charlotte and Eva stayed with them, he was nothing but hospitable and kind. They had made an agreement that they would act as if nothing had changed so as not to alert her mother. Mathew couldn't risk Charlotte trying to take her daughter away while she was still carrying his child.

"Blessed be darling. Keep safe and do write us when the baby comes. Oh and do find a good midwife," Charlotte said as their carriage arrived. Melinda kissed her mother on the cheek and watched them go. It was back to the uneasiness that had settled over the house. She went back to ignoring Matthew and he went back to setting up precautions for when she gave birth.

Five months later she found herself lying on the bed in pain as she pushed the child from the womb. Her gaze was not focused on the midwife but on the spot where she had seen the Crone in her premonition all those months previous. There was no looming entity as the child wailed and was placed in her arms.

"A girl," the midwife announced and Matthew walked back in. In her joy, Melinda almost forgot what Matthew wished for their daughter.

"What are you to name her?" he asked, bending down. He made no move to touch or hold the child.

"Prudence," she answered. He nodded.

"A good name," he stated. He turned to the midwife.

"Please, leave us. We will call for you if we need your services further," he said and she stepped out.

"You can not get rid of me easily Matthew. You can't take my child from me," she said once the midwife was out of earshot.

"No…you are right. You are a strong woman, Melinda. And there is no challenge. Besides I could care for the child when she is so young. She requires your protection," he said and started to walk away.

"What is to stop me from leaving with her?" she called. He turned.

"I have the advantage. Your power will work on you but not on me," he explained and walked away. Melinda rested her head back on the pillow, clutching her daughter tightly to her chest as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 Years Later**

The year was 1692 and much had happened in the year since Prudence's birth. She had grown into an adorable child of three with gentle brown eyes and dirty blond hair. She was sitting in her mother's lap in their small house watching her mother mend.

"Where is Father?" the child asked. Melinda cringed at the mention of Matthew. He had been gone for several days traveling. She assumed he was out to find more witches' whose powers he could copy. However he had not gone after Prudence. He had sworn he would not interfere with her magic. Melinda only partly believed him. He would do what he felt was necessary when she was old enough to use her powers.

"He is traveling," Melinda answered calmly. Prudence seemed to accept that and move on.

"I help?" she begged, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"Carefully now. There you go," she said, beginning to lead the child's hands through the motions with the needle. Melinda watched with a smile as the three-year-old continued to weave the needled in and out of the fabric.

'Ow!" she wailed, having pricked her finger.

"Let me see," Melinda said, taking the child's hand in hers. She found a piece of clean fabric and pressed it to Prudence's fingertip. She removed the square and the bleeding had stopped.

"There…all better," she whispered, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Just then the front door opened and Matthew appeared. Melinda placed a firm grip on her daughter's shoulder to keep from going far. Prudence resigned herself to wave at him. He closed the distance and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"May I see her?" he asked, locking his gaze with Melinda's.

"For a moment," she said coolly. She never left the two alone. He scooped the child up and spun her around a time or two, eliciting loud giggles. The trio sat down at the table for their evening meal in silence as had become their custom.

Just as they were finishing up there was a loud commotion in the street. Matthew ran out to investigate,, leaving Melinda and Prudence alone. She eyed the Book of Shadows and pulled it off the shelf. She had been fortunate that Matthew could never touch the book. She concentrated, trying to think of a spell to protect the book if something were to happen to her. She had been hearing whispers of witches and that didn't sit well with her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Prudence asked, watching her mother whisper words under her breath.

"Keeping you safe," she answered, finding a leather bag and stuffing the book in it. She went about gathering clothes for her daughter as well. She needed to be prepared. Just as she finished packing the bag, Matthew walked back through the door.

"Come…there is a town meeting," he said, picking up the child. Melinda followed after her, glancing once more at the pack lying on the floor. They joined the rest of Salem as the magistrates and priests declared that there were witches among them. Melinda's heart sank.

"I know of a witch," several people called and they shouted out names. The named individuals were hauled to the front of the crowd.

"Does anyone know of any more who shall be accused of this crime?" one of the priests boomed.

"I know of a witch," Matthew called and everyone turned to look at him. He had set Prudence down on her feet and was squeezing her shoulders.

"Who?" Several voices called in response.

"Melinda Warren," he replied loudly. Melinda's eyes grew in size.

"Is she not the mother of your daughter?" one man asked.

"Yes she is the mother of my child but she is a witch. She has long since stopped going to Meeting and she had me under some enchantment to believe the same. I fear she will try to harm the child," he answered and two men with guns grabbed Melinda by the arms.

"So this is your plan then, Matthew?" she shouted at him.

"You will not succeed," she continued, a pewter locket swinging from beneath her dress. Matthew just watched, his hands keeping Prudence by his side.


End file.
